Complicated Practices
by xshatteredxglassx
Summary: Ginny Weasley is solo and independent, and so ready for a job. She gets an offer right away and accepts, but it doesn't turn out to be what she expects and Ginny is taken along a journey of seductions and lecherousness, accompanied by a grey-eyed lover.
1. A New Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. Then I'd be rich! :D**

**Summary: Ginny Weasley is solo and independent, and **_**so**_** ready for a job. She gets an offer right away and accepts, but it doesn't turn out to be what she expects and Ginny is taken along a journey of seductions and lecherousness, accompanied by a grey-eyed lover.**

**Spoilers: Mentions events in all seven books.**

**Takes place four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, in Ginny's POV.**

**Pairings: Draco/Ginny, with a few others that aren't as important.**

**Okay, so this is my very first fic! :) Please tell me if it sucks, if it does then I'll just start over. I hope that y'all enjoy it, and please review when you're done!**

****Read on and review!**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, June 14th<em>

"There! Done!" I exclaim, feeling beyond relieved as I sign the last copy of my resumé. I am finally done writing all of them, and ready to owl them out.

"That's good," Luna says vaguely, not sounding at all interested in what I'm saying.

"Luna!" I yell, glaring at her. "You know how important this is for me! I'm finally going to get a job!"

"No, I'm happy for you," she says, smiling at me before going back to decorating her new room. I roll my eyes, but I can't bring myself to be annoyed at her.

After graduating at Hogwarts, I'd moved into Harry's house and I'd lived there for a few months. During those months, I'd found out that I don't love Harry Potter.

Well, I actually do. But more like a brother-sister love, like I have with Ron and George and all of my other brothers. About a week after finding this out, which was also a week ago, I told Harry. He agreed, saying that I was his best friend but not his lover. So we broke up, but we're still friends.

I am still getting furious letters from Ron, but I don't mind. I am free.

Luna offered to pay for a new apartment for me, but I refused. I felt bad because then she would have to be paying for her apartment _and_ mine. But I still wanted to live with her, as friends, so she sold her small apartment and we move into a new one.

We are still working on it, but it is starting to feel like home.

One of the many perks I am getting from breaking up with Harry is finally getting a job. He'd been a bit overprotective, and didn't want me to pursue my dream of being an Auror yet. I'd made my resumé a while ago, so I just finished copying it and signing it. I seal all the envelopes and give them to my brown owl, Artemis. She nibbles my fingers affectionately before flying off. I watch her and sigh enviously. Ron had snapped my broom during one of his temper tantrums over me and Harry's breakup, and I can't afford a new one.

I can't wait to get a job.

* * *

><p><em>Friday, June 15th<em>

I wake up and look around my room happily. I finished decorating it last night, and I love it. Each wall is a different color-green, blue, red, and yellow-and covered with posters of my favorite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. I am laying on a small but comfortable bed with quilts my mom made for me. All of the furniture is white, and I plan on painting patterns on them this weekend.

I reluctantly get out of my comfy bed to open the window. An annoying tapping sound is what woke me up, and Artemis flies in. I give her a treat before realizing that she is carrying a letter. I barely resist attack the owl to get the letter and instead carefully untie it from her leg. Artemis hops to her cage and gets ready to sleep.

I rip open the envelope and quickly read the letter, hoping that it's a reply to my resumé instead of another Howler from Ron. It reads:

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_The Ministry of Magic received your resumé last night, and I am pleased to say that you qualify for one of our jobs as an Auror. Please come to the Ministry at 8:00 am this morning if you are interested. More information will be given then._

_Patricia Turpin, Secretary, Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

An Auror! I let out a shriek of excitement and skip around my room singing, "I got a job! I got a job! I got a job-y, job-y, job!"

Luna walks into my room and snatches the letter from my hand. Her eyes widen.

"Cool!" is all she says before she leaves the room again. I don't have the time, and patience, to worry about her as I check my clock. It's just after seven o'clock; I have less than an hour to get ready.

I take a shower and dress swiftly, casting a drying spell on my hair as I pull on my shirt. I quickly braid my hair and at last I'm ready. I run to Luna's room and yell, "I'm leaving now! Bye!" before hurrying to the living room.

I toss Floo Powder into the fireplace and say, "Ministry of Magic" clearly and step into the green flames. I brush the soot off my clothes as I look around.

I haven't been in the Ministry for six years, since my fourth year when we went to rescue Sirius. They rebuilt it exactly the same as it was, so I don't get lost as I make my way through a crowd of people. I am glad that I am not wearing heels, because I can see the women that are and they aren't staying on their feet for very long.

I make it to the front desk, where I meet a very bored-looking man.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, how can I help you?" he asks in a dull voice.

"Uh, I got a job as an Auror and I got a letter saying that I had to be here at eight..." I say, not actually sure what to do. The letter wasn't very specific on what I have to do...

"From Patricia?" the man asks. I nod. "Follow this memo, it'll take you to where you need to go..." he says, sending a white plane flying. I thank the man unwillingly and follow it.

I almost lose the memo a few times, but it always shows up again. It flies into an empty elevator, and I follow it. It seems to be gesturing at the buttons, so I click the one it's 'pointing' at. The doors open again. The memo zips away. I sigh and hurry after it.

It stops in front of a small, gray door that doesn't look that important. I probably wouldn't have noticed it otherwise; it blends in with the dull walls. I take a deep breath. _It's okay, I can do this. It's just a job. I can do this._

I open the door and step into the room.

The room is much more grand than the door. The ceiling is charmed to show the northern lights, or Aurora Borealis as the Muggles call it. The three walls are plain white, with intricate silver designs painted on it. The fourth is buried under posters of wanted wizards and witches, maps, and battle strategies. The middle of the room is taken up by a huge spiral staircase. Variegated desks line the walls, like one huge front desk. People sit behind the desks, talking on the phone or writing rapidly.

"Ah, Miss Weasley!" a pleasant voice calls. A woman behind a red counter to my right waves and signals for me to come. I walk to the desk, and she smiles.

"Hi, I'm Patricia Turpin," the woman says, still smiling..

She has chocolate brown hair and big red lips. Her nose doesn't look very real. But I still smile back.

"Hi, nice to met you," I say through gritted teeth. I hate fake women. Patricia doesn't notice, just puts away a few papers and stands up.

"All right, come with me this way and I'll explain the job," she says, flashing another smile at me before walking towards the staircase

I follow her and groan when she starts to climb it. The thing looks like a deathtrap, and I'm not exactly in shape. But I slowly drag my feet up the stairs, thankful that we only go up one floor. I look up and see that the stairs go up about thirty floors. It is obviously enchanted, there aren't _that_ many floors, but it's still impressive. Patricia leads me to a wooden door and goes inside. I go after her.

This room is a lot more simple, just white walls, a red fireplace, and a few chairs. Patricia sits down in one and so do I. I wait for her to speak.

"As you already know, you have been offered a job as an Auror," she begins. "We usually don't just give out a job like this. But we have gone over your grades from Hogwarts, and we are impressed."

I don't bother asking who 'we' is.

"And we have a..._special_ job we think you will fill very easily," Patricia continues with a wicked smile. "Well, I don't exactly, but he does."

"Who is 'he'?" I ask.

"Don't interrupt!" she snaps, then puts her polite demeanor back up. "Anyways, do you accept the job?"

I feel like slapping her in the face. "Not exactly, I'm not even sure what I'm going to do in this 'special job'."

Patricia laughs like I'm a clueless child. "Well we can't tell you, of course!" she says happily. I look at her, confusion covering every inch of my face. "If you were to decline, we can't Obliviate you. The Minister made a new law about that, and this is secret stuff."

"Oh, okay," I say, nodding understandingly. I'm still upset that they don't trust me, but I do understand the situation.

"'Okay' you understand or 'okay' you accept the job?" Patricia pushes. I hesitate for a moment.

If I accept the job, then I will have no idea what to except and no idea if I'll enjoy it or not. But I will be able to chip in for the rent of me and Luna's apartment because I'll finally have some money, and eventually get my own apartment. And I'll finally have a job. But if I decline...then I'll have to wait for another job offer, if there is one. It is easy to make a decision.

"Both. I accept the job," I say finally. Patricia gives me an evil look that makes me feel quite uneasy. But I don't back down. I can't.

"Perfect," she says with a toothy smile. "We'll get started right away. But first, you'll have to get your stuff ready."

"My stuff?"

"Yes. You have to go through a training school for two months before you officially become an Auror," Patricia explains. "It's a sleepover school, you won't be able to leave during your time there."

"I can't leave?" I ask, my heart plummeting. "Not even for dinner?" I think about Luna, and explaining this to her. My heart ends up somewhere in my feet.

"No, it's all part of the system," Patricia says, actually looking amused at my reaction and expression. "Take this fireplace back to your home. Someone will be there in twenty minutes to take you to the training center."

And that is it. Patricia leaves, and I'm alone.

I obviously have no choice. I have agreed to take the job, and I can't back down.

I Floo back to the apartment, feeling sick. Luna pokes her head out of her room and looks at me.

"How was it?" she asks. I sigh unhappily. "Did you get the job?"

"Yeah, I got the job," I tell her. "I have to leave for training school...and I can't come back during my training. I don't know who long it's going to be." I give Luna a minute to let my words sink in.

"Okay," she smiles, then goes back in her room without even saying goodbye.

I frown, but I can't help but love the fact that Luna isn't the average girl, since it can be quite helpful from time to time. Like now, when I can't stand tears.

I pack my old Hogwarts trunk, but only halfway. I only put about a quarter of my wardrobe in and toiletries. Patricia hadn't told me that I need anything specific, so I figure that I don't need anything else. I'm ready in just ten minutes, and I spend the other ten twiddling my thumbs and wondering what 'special job' I'll be training for.

There's a knock at the apartment door that gives me a mini heart attack. I get over it quickly and answer the door. A woman with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes stands there, giving me a smile that isn't forced at all.

"Hi! I'm Janelle, I'm going to take you to the center," she gushes.

"Okay, I'm ready," I say and hurry back to my room to get my trunk. When I come back to the door, Janelle raises a brow.

"That's it?" she asks unbelievingly. I nod. "Wow, most of the others take a lot more!"

Others? I hadn't thought there are others. But know that I do, it's obvious. Why would they have a training center for just one person?

"Should I have more stuff?" I fret.

"Oh no, it's fine. There are a bunch of shops and stuff at the center, you'll see," Janelle explains with a wink, then holds her hand out. I take it and we Apparate away.

After the darkness of the apartment (Luna is convinced that Wrackspurts travel through light), the bright sunlight blinds me for a few minutes. When my eyes finally adjust, the first thing I notice is the huge building in front of me.

It looks very futuristic and high tech, made with no stones or bricks that I could see, just metal. Or is it silver? I can't tell. It looks about ten to fifteen stories high, the walls making a pyramid at the top. The bottom floor is a lot smaller in than the others, about a fourth the size, and positioned in the middle underneath. The whole thing is gray, or silver, and very shiny. I don't see any doors or windows anywhere. Looking around me, I see that I'm in the middle of a huge, grassy field, with nothing in sigh other than Janelle and the building.

Janelle gives my hand a sympathetic squeeze before letting go. She starts walking towards the building.

"So, what exactly is this special job Patricia told me about?" I ask as I catch up to her.

"I can't tell you yet, sorry," she says apologetically. "I have to wait until we get inside, then I'll explain everything. I promise."

I trust Janelle and follow her. She stops in front of the building and presses her hand against the wall. Nothing happens at first, but then a door slides open. I gasp in shock. The door had been completely invisible, fit to the wall so well that no creases had showed. I stifle another gasp as I go inside.

I blink a few times. _You're lying!_ my brain accuses my eyes. _No, we're not! It's actually there!_ my eyes protest.

'It' is the most spectacular inside of a building I have ever seen.

Opposite of the cold gray appearance on the outside, everything on the inside is warm and welcoming. I can see all the way to the top of the building, no floors in between. It now makes sense that the bottom floor is smaller than the others, because all of the rooms are around this hole in the middle of the building. The walls are made of wood, with columns and archways all up the walls. Wide, dangerous-looking paths connect the archways, as a way of getting across the hole. There are people everywhere, talking and running and laughing. Most of the girls are dressed like sluts, with tight tank tops and too-short shorts. And the hole, even though it's only a quarter of the length and width of the whole building, is huge.

I can see that I'll get lost very easily.

Janelle interrupts my staring by grabbing my arm and pulling me into a room. The room is completely empty except for a bed.

"So, I'm guessing you have some questions?" she asks. "Fire away."

"What is this 'special' job?" I blurt out immediately.

"Well, it's a bit hard to explain..." Janelle says. "But the kind of Auror you will be training to be is an Auror that uses seduction and lecherousness to catch Dark wizards and get information."

I went blank for a few seconds as her words sank in. "You mean, I have to use _sex_ to catch Dark wizards?" I screech. Janelle doesn't seem to mind my yelling, so I guess there's a silencing charm on the room.

"Technically, yes," Janelle chuckles, but she still looks sympathetic. "Don't worry, it's not that bad."

"Is that why all the girls were dressed like sluts?" I wonder. Janelle lets out a peal of laughter.

"Yes!" she laughs. "It's all part of the training system. The trainees...'practice' their techniques on each other. It's kind of become a competition."

I make a face. "Patricia said that I'm good for this job...is she lesbian?" I ask warily.

"No, she's just weird," Janelle says, laughing again. I decide that I like her. "Any other questions?"

"Patricia's evil looks...the whole 'not-that-many-clothes-needed' thing...the bed in here...it all fits together now," I muse. "Uh, Patricia said that I'm not allowed out of this center...so where am I supposed to get clothes?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," she says, waving her hand like she's sweeping away the question. "You won't even think about leaving here. There's everything; shops, restaurants, a spa, everything!"

I nod. "Okay, that's all the questions. Uh, what do we do know?"

"I think that was another question," Janelle smiles. "Anyways, now we go to your dorm. There's a main gathering room for both genders to, well, _gather_, and in the hangout room are two doors that lead to two...common rooms, I guess you can call it. One for boys, one for girls. Each common room has doors all over that lead to the dorms. Each dorm has two people. Ready?"

She doesn't wait for an answer before she walks back out the door. I take a deep breath and follow her.

We go under an archway and through a maze of hallways. I have no idea where we are. As we're walking, I realize how much I stand out and it makes me feel uncomfortable. All of the other girls are wearing their revealing outfits, but they don't look uneasy at all. Actually, they look calm and confident. I look down at my capri pants and blouse and sigh. I unbutton the first few buttons on my blouse, but it doesn't do me much good.

After about ten minutes of making our way through the maze of halls, we eventually get to the gathering room. Before we enter, Janelle turns to me.

"Listen, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but if you're unconfident, shy, and a total prude, get a hold of yourself and just don't be yourself in there," she says quickly in a hushed voice, her eyes flickering around as if she's expecting someone to be watching us. "If you can be totally attractive, seductive, confident, and damn sexy, _totally_ be yourself, okay?"

My eyes narrow in suspicion, but I concur. I have no doubt that the other trainees here will be sluts and perverts, but Janelle is right. I need to fit in here if I want to become an Auror.

"Oh, and you may see some people you know," Janelle adds.

I expect her to flash me another smile or something, but she looks completely serious with stiff shoulders and a cold expression.

Janelle stands up straight, puts a hand on her hip, and puts a brilliant smile on her face. Then she opens the gathering room door.

I put on a demeanor like Janelle's, relaxing my shoulders and tilting my head to the side slightly. Then I step into the room.

The gathering room is a lot different than the entryway and halls, in appearance. Instead of being grand and magnificent, the gathering room has a warm, sexy air to it. The walls are covered in a thick, golden fur carpet and the floor is made of dark hardwood. There are a few portraits of famous Aurors on the carpet-wall and a huge fireplace on one wall. There are red and white couches and loveseats all over the room.

However, the gathering room is similar to the entryway because of the content. The girls are still dressed like sluts and the guys don't seem to mind. It looks like there are about thirty trainees. There are-were-a lot of people snogging, but now all eyes are on me.

I lift my chin and cut my eyes at everyone. I hope I look self-confident.

I look around the room casually, flipping my red hair over my shoulder, and notice that there _are_ a few faces I recognize from Hogwarts. All of the familiar faces are those from Slytherin, and that makes me feel a bit nervous. I don't let it show, though. Hopefully.

Someone rises from a white loveseat, where she had been intertwined around a ruffled-looking guy. She has long blonde hair and light skin. Her green eyes assess me in disgust.

It's Daphne Greengrass.

I know immediately that I don't like her. I've never liked any of the Slytherins, but I hate her the most. She used to make my life hell sometimes. I remember her taunting me and tripping me in the halls and laughing afterwards. I remember going beet red and running away from her. I make a promise to myself to make sure that she knows I have gotten more confident since them.

Daphne puts her hands on her hips and shifts her weight, this tiny movement making her breasts jiggle more than should be possible. She smirks at me. I notice it's not a very good smirk.

"Who let a Weasley in here?" she sneers. The trainees laugh. "I'm sure she doesn't have the parts she needs for _this_ job. Honestly, I wonder _what_ is underneath those hideous clothes." More laughter. Daphne laughs too, and can see her breasts rippling through her tight shirt.

Time to try to fit in. No, I won't try, I _will_. I have to think positive.

"Surely you aren't asking me to undress?" I say, grinning. Daphne's smirk falters as a few people chuckle. "And, Greengrass, I know what's under _those_."

I point at her rather big chest and she smiles evilly.

"Do you like them? I know Drakie here does," Daphne says, running a hand through the guys on the loveseat's white-blonde hair. Her breasts wobble quite a bit.

Wait. White blonde?

Recognition flows through me as I really look at the man on the loveseat. Yes, it's definitely Draco Malfoy. I can't read his expression as he looks my over.

"Has he ever even touched them?" I ask. No answer. "Seen them?" Still no answer. "Then I guess he doesn't know the truth, does he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Weasley," Daphne replies innocently. Too innocently.

I give a smirk that I'm sure is much better than hers, and pull out my wand from my pocket. Daphne raises an eyebrow, challenging me to see if I'll really curse her.

I point my want at her chest and murmur, "Finite Incantatem." The spell makes the Glamour on Daphne's chest disappear.

The hills of her breasts have reduced dramatically in size, the telltale shininess of the Glamour gone. Daphne's jaw drops and she gasps.

"It's possible to detect Glamours, you know," I say smugly, grinning as I hear Draco laughing along with the rest of the people in the gathering room.

I smirk again. "Know that showing your real boobs is always less embarrassing, no matter how small," I state. "Or big," I add, thrusting my own chest out. My breasts look a lot better than hers now that the Glamour is gone.

"Damn right," someone behind me mutters licentiously.

I look over my shoulder. Shock courses through me as I identify Blaise Zabini. I suppose I shouldn't feel so surprised, back at Hogwarts, he was known for the things he can do to women. Zabini winks at me and flashes me a dazzling smile. I return the smile.

"Hell yeah, Zabini," I tell him, sounding a bit pompous but still assertive. I look back at Daphne and snicker when I see her shocked and bewildered expression.

"See you later, Fake-ass," I grin and walk past her, making sure I bump into her. I can feel Draco's eyes on me and my grin widens.

This may not be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!<strong>


	2. Shopping and Arguing

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, the goddess, not me!**

**Ginny's POV.**

**Thanks so much to my two reviewers, I was surprised to get at least one so early. Why don't you leave one to accompany those two? ;)**

**I plan to update once or twice a week, I am _so_ sorry this one took so long. I've started a new school and I'm trying to settle in at my new apartment. I'll have to do it all over again when my family gets an actual house, but I'll try to update faster.**

**Read on and review!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"See you later, Fakeass," I grin and walk past Daphne, making sure I bump into her. I can feel Draco's eyes on me and my grin widens.<em>

_This may not be so bad_.

A girl with hair so black it has a blue tint to it runs up to me and whispers, "I'm your roommate, so follow me!" I obey enthusiastically, dragging my trunk after her ignoring the fact that I can see the bottom of her butt cheeks hanging out of her tiny shorts.

She leads me through a door on the right. We enter a room that is nearly identical to the gathering, except a lot smaller and the carpet on the walls is pink instead of gold. And there are about ten doors instead of two. She enters the third room to the left, and I follow.

The room is completely symmetrical. Both halves have a bed, a closet door, a mirror, and a desk. The only difference is that the left side is colorful and full of stuff, and the right side is white and empty. The walls are lavender.

"Sorry about the rush, I had to get you out of there before one of the guys decided to ravage you right here and then," the girl says rapidly, smiling. "I'm Bianca by the way, Bianca Jones. You don't have to tell me yours, I know who you are. Everyone knows your hair, even if we've never seen a Weasley!"

I open my mouth to reply, but Bianca continues just as quickly, "The wards told me that you were coming, and I've been anticipating it. You put on a pretty good show back there, I'm impressed. So I'll help you fit in. And-"

"Stop!" I say before she can go on. "Take a breather, you're talking way too fast."

Bianca beams. "Thanks! Everyone says that, but it's just a habit. Talking is good, there's nothing wrong with it. From now on, don't interrupt me! I need to tell you a few key things to help you fit in." She stops for a second when I nod and winks at me.

"Well, maybe more than a few," Bianca ponders, then gets over it quickly. "Anyways, I'll start with our lingo. You've already heard me say wards, that means the instructors and security guards and other people in charge." She looks at me sternly. "They are _off limits_, no practicing seducing on them! Just go with the trainees. Next, vids and cams. There are cams, like cameras, all over the place here, and all the trainees wear these rings that we can use to look through the cameras. The vids are just the videos we watch using the cams."

As she talks, Bianca searched her pocket until she pulled out a silver ring and hands it to me. I slip it on and notice that she has one just like it.

"Press the button on the bottom of the ring to access the vids," she instructs. "Don't do it now, but later. We call the Gathering room the Gath. The girl common room is called the _Puella_ and the guy common room is called the _Puer_. The last word is mems. If you let someone else touch their ring to yours, they can access your memories, and this whole process is what we call mems, or a mem. Like, I can say 'Hey, wanna mem?' or something like that." _(Girl) (Boy)_

I raise my eyebrows, silently asking if I can talk. Bianca nods at me.

"You said that there are cameras, sorry, _cams_ all over the center. Are there some in here too?" I ask, looking around the room warily. I remember Janelle doing the same thing, and it makes sense now.

"Well, not really _all_ over," Bianca responds. "Not in here, just in the classrooms, hallways, Gath, the Puella and the Puer. And a few other places, like the shops and restaurants. Just not in private places like the dorms."

I let out a sigh of relief. I don't feel comfortable about someone being able to watch me sleep at night. Much too stalker-ish.

"You got the lingo down?" Bianca asks. I nod. "Good. Another thing is to not be afraid of acting and dressing like a slut. Just because you do that doesn't mean you _are_ a slut. Plus the guys like it," she adds with a wink. I smirk. "That's all you need to know for know, so just unpack and then we can go to the shops to get you some more clothes. Those ones just won't do!"

She disappears in the left closet, which I now know is hers along with the rest of the things on the left side of the room. She reappears with a few pieces of clothing in her hand and throws them at me one at a time. I catch them using my reflexes from Quidditch.

"You can wear those until we get you more clothes," Bianca explains.

I nod gratefully and lug my trunk into my new closet and close the door.

It's a big walk-in closet, with more than enough space. There are racks along the left and right sides, and a mirror takes up the far wall. It takes me less than five minutes to unpack my clothes, and I leave my toiletries on the floor. I change swiftly into the clothes Bianca gave me. I find that I'm wearing a hot pink crop top with nothing underneath except for my grey bra and mini shorts. It actually looks good on me.

I tie my long hair in a high ponytail, letting a few strands hang loose to frame my face. Even in a high ponytail, my hair goes down to the bottom of my ribcage.

I leave the closet and see Bianca waiting for me. A grin spreads across her tan face when she sees me.

"I knew it!" she squeals, and I laugh. "I knew it would look good on you! Now you look like a super-slut, just like me!" I laugh again.

Bianca walks closer to me and examines my hair. She takes the loose strands in between her fingers and examines it. "You know, I can cut these for you."

I step away from her, clinging to the loose lock protectively. "No! I look awful with bangs!" I protest.

"Not with the ones I'll give you," she giggles, taking her wand out of her black boot. "Don't worry, it'll look great. And if you don't like it, I'll just lengthen your hair again. Okay?"

I gulp and nod reluctantly. Bianca smiles triumphantly and takes the strands on the right side of my face in her left hand. She pointed her wand at the hair and says, "_Incidere, Rectus"_ then does the same to the other side. She grabs a mirror from her desk and holds it up so I can see my reflection. _(Cut) (Straighten)_

Wow. It doesn't look half bad. Actually, it looks awesome. Bianca hasn't cut the strands straight across my forehead, but instead she cut them at my chin. They are also straightened, which makes them look better.

"So? What do you think?" Bianca asks excitedly.

"I like it," I say, grinning. She grins back, then hands me a pair of brown boots.

I put them on. They also look good.

"Let's go shopping!" Bianca says happily, holding her arm out to me. I link my arm in hers and we skip out the door.

As Bianca leads me through the halls, I try to memorize it. I really don't want to get lost. However, we don't go far before arriving at the shopping area, so I don't get to know much of the center.

The shopping area looks like an indoors, more modern version of Diagon Alley. Everything is either white, silver, or glass. It's very bright and I shield my eyes so I'm not blinded.

I think I would like the shopping area if the stores weren't there. Because the stores are just as disgusting as the people in them, it's just a bunch of square rooms selling lingerie and sex toys and very revealing clothes.

I sigh. I don't think I'll ever be properly warm again.

"I haven't been here in, like, forever!" Bianca squeals beside me. "The last time was, like, three weeks ago!" I look at her in amusement.

"Oh really?" I smile. She doesn't see that I'm trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes! Can you believe?" she asks.

"Nope," I say sarcastically. Bianca still doesn't notice but I don't mind. Her girly-ness is funny, but it's also cute in a way that makes me like her a little more.

"Let's go!" she says and drags me by the arm.

It seems I am being dragged a lot today.

I've never really liked shopping for clothes. The sales ladies and men are annoying, the dressing rooms make me feel claustrophobic, and I always find myself yawning excessively.

Bianca tows me into a lingerie store first. The saleslady is more awkward than annoying. Every time I try on a bra or knickers, she makes me come out of the dressing room and show her.

It's very uncomfortable.

Eventually, I get leopard print, black, and pink knickers, all with matching bras, and a red jumper. Bianca chose them, I've never had a knack for choosing good looking lingerie.

I take a deep breath as we leave the store. I feel weird having a bag of underwear in my hand, but good that I didn't have to pay for anything. Every trainee has a certain amount of 'points', I guess you can call it, to spend each week. I've used up all of mine for this one bag of clothes, but I have a feeling of pride. It feels awesome to pay for something without worrying about leaving a dent in my Gringotts account.

We make our way back to the food court to get dinner. Bianca is prances ahead of me, like a child, but still manages to be sexy. I quickly edit my own walk so I'm swinging my hips to try to imitate Bianca. I stop quickly because I feel stupid.

She's about to turn a corner but comes running back to me. I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her from slipping on the polished white floors.

"What, is a dragon around the corner?" I joke as she catches her breath.

"No...well I guess there is, in a way," she says. I look at her in the eye and try to see if she's joking. "No, nevermind. There isn't a dragon, but there's a Draco!"

I raise my eyebrows. "Seriously?" I exclaim incredulously. "That's why you ran away? Because you saw _Malfoy_?"

Bianca rolls her eyes."No, it's because I saw a black goat," she drawls sarcastically. "Of course! He's only the hottest guy in the program!"

"Excuse me?" I gasp, unable to stifle an unbelieving laugh. "Malfoy? Hot? You have got to be joking."

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed!" I start to protest, but she continues. "And he's definitely not pretending he hasn't noticed."

"What do you mean?" I inquire.

Bianca laughs. "I mean, he's definitely noticed you."

"Of course he hasn't!" I exclaim, my cheeks heating up. "I'm a Weasley, he's a Malfoy! We've hated each other forever!"

Malfoy can't have 'noticed' me! Bianca is lying. That's it. And how would she know that he has, anyway? She left the Gath with me and hasn't gone anywhere else since. She's been by my side the whole time. Wait, no, not the whole time. I went into the closet to change. But I wasn't in there long enough for her to sneak away, right?

She gives me a stern look. "Names don't matter here, Ginny," she chides.

"You just said my name," I point out. She rolls her eyes before grabbing my arm and pulling me forward towards the corner that she'd ran away from.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm proving to you that we seriously don't care about stupid school fights and surnames," Bianca says.

We turn the corner.

The food court looks like the rest of the shopping area except with restaurants instead of stores. It isn't crowded, but it isn't empty either. Draco and two others sit at a round table, chatting and laughing loudly.

Bianca takes a deep breathe next to me. I roll my eyes.

"Just act cool," she whispers in my ear.

I am certain that I won't obey.

We stroll past Draco's table, and he looks up at us. "What are you doing here, Weasley?" he sneers.

"I see you haven't let go of petty school grudges," I sigh in mock disappointment.

I guess I haven't either, but I'm not going to say that. I'm not going to say that I still care that Draco was mean to my brother and Harry and Hermione and pretty everyone who wasn't Slytherin. He probably still is.

"I see your hormones are still acting up," Draco smirks. "You can't seem to keep your eyes off me, can you?"

My jaw drops and I gasp. Bianca laughs.

"You two are so cute!" she squeals and grins at Draco. He grins back.

Oh. _Oh_. That's why I hadn't understood his tone. He was joking. I feel like an idiot. But I try not to let it show, I just smile and laugh along with Bianca.

"You're so uptight," Draco says to me, but his voice is light.

I've never heard his voice like that. At Hogwarts, it was always full of malice or pomposity or hate. Maybe he's changed.

I wonder how Ron and Harry would feel about this.

"Aren't I?" I answer in the same light tone.

One of Malfoy's friends laugh, and when I look at him I recognize Blaise Zabini. He catches my eye and winks at me, obviously remembering the events that had happened earlier today. I give him a small smile.

"So, Ginevra, how's life?" Blaise asks, returning the smile.

"It's eventful," I say. He grins wider. "And please, call me Ginny." I don't know how Blaise knows my full name, but I do know that I don't want him to say it.

"Ginny," Draco's other friend muses. "That's sexy." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I chuckle.

"Damn right," I respond slyly.

"The name's Hayden Baker," he laughs. "Remember it." I nod and smile.

Maybe the next two months won't be so bad.

"How are you liking it here, _Ginevra_?" Draco asks just to annoy me. I have to bite my lip to keep from smiling.

I can't smile. I can't let _Malfoy_ make me smile. I just can't forget all the things he's done. He was so mean to Ron and Harry and Hermione and, well, everyone. He repeatedly insulted my brother's family, and therefore me. And he was a Death Eater, for crying out loud!

I can't forgive him so soon.

"It's none of your business, _Malfoy_," I reply bitterly. He gives me a confused look.

"Hey, what did I do?" Draco inquires. I explode.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU _DO_?" I yell. He shrinks back in his chair slightly. "YOU WERE A BASTARD, THAT'S WHAT! YOU WERE A FREAKING DEATH EATER AND YOU ALMOST KILLED DUMBLEDORE! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON MY BROTHER AND HERMIONE AND HARRY, YOU-" I break off as Bianca grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet.

"Lemme go!" I snap at her. She ignores me.

"Excuse us for a moment," she says quietly and drags me out of earshot.

"What was that about?" I say, feeling very annoyed.

"I had to get you out of there before you had to suffer Draco's wrath," Bianca explains.

"Oh come on, I bet he gets insulted all the time, with a past like his," I scoff.

"Shut up!" she snaps and I recoil quickly, shocked at the sudden outburst. "Listen, Draco has had to explain himself over and over again about what he has done." I don't have to ask to know that she's talking about him being a Death Eater. "His family was very associated with You-Know-Who, they pressured him in many, _many_ ways to follow in steps. And he didn't really have a choice unless he wanted to die."

I consider this and find myself believing it, much to my conscience's protests. I guess if my family were to force me in 'many ways', as Bianca calls it, to do something, I wouldn't have much of a choice either. Bianca continues before I can say anything.

"I know that you didn't know, but just don't bring it up again," she pleads, speaking quickly. "It's a touchy subject and he doesn't talk about it with just anyone. He's changed since the war. War _changes_ people. So just...give Draco a chance, okay?" She finishes ranting and takes a deep breath.

"Okay," I agree, surprised to find that I'm not reluctant. I guess even my stubbornness has a limit. "Just with one condition; talk slower, will you? One day you'll choke on your own words."

She laughs. "Alright, let's go back. You may not want to face them again, but we left our bags!"

I laugh with her and we walk back to the table. The boys look at us curiously, but spare us questions. Blaise offers me the rest of his salad, and I accept happily. I eat quickly while Bianca goes to get some food. The table falls into silence after she leaves.

"I believe you didn't properly answer my question," Draco says quietly, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry," I sigh. "And yes, it's...nice here."

Blaise sniggers. "Oh, it's much more than nice. Trust me."

"I don't think I should," I say with mock wariness.

"Good reasoning," Hayden praises. I laugh.

We chat for a while, and when Bianca comes back, she joins into the conversation easily. We talk for about half an hour until I realize the time.

"Sorry, I should get back to my room," I say, gathering my shopping bags and purse. "It's been a long day."

Draco gets up and helps me by handing me a bag. He lifts an eyebrow as I take it.

"Shopping at lingerie stores?" he asks disbelievingly. "May I see what's inside?"

I think of a clever retort but I hold back. It's a risky comeback, but isn't that what being an Auror is about? Taking risks? So I say it.

"You will eventually," I say slyly, then hurry away with Bianca on my heels.

Oh my god. I can't believe I just said that. I shouldn't have. But I did.

I wait until I turn the corner, out of eyesight, before sinking down with my back against the wall. I splay my legs out in front of me, and ignore the glares I get from people who almost trip over me. Bianca sits down next to me and stares at me with wide eyes. I look at her and raise a brow.

"What?" I ask.

"What?" Bianca repeats incredulously. "I'll tell you what. I'm just marveling the fact that I'm in your presence?"

I roll my eyes. "Oh, come on."

"I'm serious! You must be born for this job!"

"What did I do that's making you believe such a thing?"

"What you said! That was the perfect thing to say!"

"It was not."

"It was too! Here it was! Did you even see Draco's face after you said that?"

"No..." But I wish I had. It must have looked ridiculous.

"Well, good job anyways," she says and gets to her feet, pulling me up with her. "Let's go back to the room now, huh? Like you said, it's been a long day."

I agree wholeheartedly because it really has been a long day.

I can't say that I lead the way back to the room, but I don't. But Bianca doesn't lead me, we walk side by side. And that makes me proud.

When we get back to the Puella, I can immediately tell that the next two months will be full of drama because Daphne Greengrass is waiting for us - or just me, - tapping her foot and stroking the pink fur walls with her slender fingers. I glare at her.

"Jones, Weasley," Daphne greets coolly.

"Fake-ass," Bianca sneers. I smile at her use of my nickname. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for her," Daphne says, jerking her head in my direction.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?" I ask impatiently. I really just want to change into some pajamas and go to sleep. I'm exhausted.

"I want you to get the hell out of here," she answers, staring me in the eye.

"Excuse me?" I say incredulously. "And you think you can just order me around?"

"Yes, because you will go away. Now." I am surprised by how serious Daphne is.

I can't keep a straight face, though. I burst out laughing, causing Daphne to narrow her eyes at me.

"Are you serious?" I snigger. She nods curtly. "You are? Oh my god! That is just..._pathetic_."

"Shut up," Daphne snaps.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I exclaim, crossing my arms. "I'm going to stay here, even though you feel threatened by me. No, _especially_ because you feel threatened by me. Because that means I'm good."

And with that, I go into me and Bianca's room and slam the door shut. I hear voices in the Puella, probably Bianca yelling at Daphne, but I ignore them. I don't even bother changing into my pajamas before collapsing on my bed, falling asleep before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
